Nightmares
by temafan
Summary: Short fic Alex has nightmares and wants sams help, will clover be the one who helps her instead? AlexXClover , i am working on my other stories, its going to take time to write now since alot of people wanted more detail and stuff


**A/N: I think there should be more clover x alex fic because I think they make a cute couple, I don't wn anything**

_Knock knock knock_

The young red head opened her eyes and looked at her clock. The blinking red numbers were '1:25'. with a sighed the red head removed her covers and got out of bed. Putting on some girly boxers and a white tight tee-shirt.

"another nightmare alex?" asked Sam as she noticed her tanned friend standing in front of her. Alex has wearing her yellow pjs with a pink flower design.

"yeah… can I… sleep with you tonight?" asked the tanned girl, her eyes were red from crying in her sleep. Ever since she could remember she had terrible nightmares but never told anyone about it, until sam entered her room because she had heard alex sobbing. Sam was always there for alex and alex liked it.

Sam was like alex's big sister, always helping her with her homework, training, and just being with her. Over the years since they became spies alex started to notice sam's body and mind, she was so smart and beautiful, all the boys would kill to have her as their girlfriend.

Mandys constant bullying had scarred alex, always calling her ugly, a nerd, and stupid. Even though alex never thought about her self that way, all the years in the high school and mandys bullying had made her nightmares even worse.

"huh? Yeah sure" replied the sleepy red head as she stepped aside and let her friend enter her neat room.

Slowly crawling into the red head bed, alex waited for sam to join her.

"you know… you should really see whats causing your nightmares, I don't want you to always stay in my room" plainly said the red head girl, it was becoming a chore helping alex sleep, at first she thought it was cute but now it was becoming annoying. Alex bite her lower lip, her nightmares were becoming true, sam was rejecting her.

"I…I now" was all she could say while trying to hold back the tears.

Sam joined alex and faced her back to alex's. when alex knew sam was sleeping she dug her face into the pillow and started crying her self to sleep.

_Alex was walking down the hall with sam next to her. They were looking into each others eyes smiling. Alex help sams soft grip on her hand tighten as sam leaned over to give her a kiss on the sleep. Closing her eyes, alex waited for the red head soft pink lips to touch hers, but nothing happened. Opening her eyes alex noticed sam was smirking at her. "sam? Whats wrong?" asked the raven haired girl. " get away from me you freak! Why were you trying to kiss me?" yelled sam, everyone turned to see alex who was shocked. "but…but it thought you liked me?" _

"_get real! I can have any one I want, why would I ever want a stupid, ugly, geeky girl?" _

"_but… but you're the one who asked me to be together"_

"_I was playing with you to see if you really wanted me, but now I know you do"_

"_but.. But" _

"_get away from me! Your no longer useful to me!" spat the red haired girl_

_Alex started crying, everyone who was staring started laughing at the poor girl. Running out of the school and heading back to her house that she shared with sam and clover. _

Alex woke up and saw it was 4:56, sam was missing. She had moved to the coach since alex crying keep waking her up. Getting of the bed alex headed back to her room when she noticed sam in the couch. Slowly walking over to her friend,, alex noticed sam was cute when she was sleeping. Slowly leaning above sam, alex lowered her self and gave sam a peck on the lips. Tears fell on the gingers face.

"I know we will never be… after all why would you go for some one soo geeky, ugly, and stupid as me.." cried alex.

"I don't think your stupid or ugly" another girls voice came from the hall.

"clover! How long have you been watching"

"enough, and I don't think that your ugly or stupid, abit geeky but in a cute way"

"what are you saying!"

Clover walked towards alex and gave her a full kiss

"clover…"

"shh… I know you like sam but I love you"

"but… sam"

"don't worry about her, im sure she'll meet someone for her, but… but I want you"

"clover…"

"I always wanted to be the gem in your eye, you're a very beautiful and smart girl alex"

"I thought you liked boys"

"I only do that to make mandy made for bullying you, I want to protect you"

'clover… will you be there for me? I need someone who can stop this nightmares and the bullies"

"I WILL always be there for you…" clover took alex's hand and lead her to her room.

Alex woke up and noticed clover was spooning her. Her arms were gently wrapped around alex's waist in a protecting manner. Alex noticed her eyes didn't sting like they usually did when she would wake up.


End file.
